Tirknföld
Tirknföld odar Tirkafeld is a Gmua im obaboarischn Landkroas Firschtnföldbruck. Geografie Tirknföld liggt ummara 14 km sidweschtli vo Bruck und 37 km weschtli vo Minkcha. Zur Gmua ghearn de Ortstoale Burgholz, Klotzau, Tirknföld, Peitnmül, Pleitmonswang und Zankahausa. Geschichte thumb|left|Das ehemolige Schloss, heint Sitz vo dr Gmoavawoltung De ölteschte Urkund vo Tirknföld is as Solzburger Urkundnbuach Breves Notatiae. Do is firs Joor 749 dr Ortsnama ols "Duringueld" aufgschriba worn Die Türkenfelder Ortsgeschichte. Dr Nama "Duringueld" geat auf'm Personanama "Durinc" zruck. Durchn Einfluß vo de Tirknkriag hot se dr Nama auf Tirknföld gändert. Weschtlich vo Zankahausa liggt no a Viereckschanz, de worscheinlich zastert worn is. Aus'm Frihmittloltr kon ma nerdlich vo Tirknföld und Peitnmül no Reihngräwerföldar findn. Eschtli vo Burgholz find ma no aus dr sölbm Zeit a Obschnittbefeschtigung de oft folsch Remarschanzn Die Türkenfelder Ortsteile gnennt werd. As Joor 1818 is Tirknföld mid'm Orttoal Klotzau Gmua worn. Im sölbm Joor is Zankahausa mit de Gmuatoale Burgholz, Peitnmül, und Pleitmonswang ols Gmua grindt worn. Burgholz is 1872 on de Gmua Tirknföld ganga. De Gmuana Tirknföld und Zankahausa hot ma erscht am 1. Jennar 1972 zsammgschlossn. Seite 466 Politik Gmuaråt Dr Gmuaråt setzt se momentan wia folgt zamm: * CSU 7 Sitze (Partei stöllt'n erschtn Burgarmoaschtr) * Darfgmuaschaft 4 Sitze * FW 4 Sitze * SPD 2 Sitze Wåppn Am 5. Novembar 1971 is as Wåppn vo dr Regierung vo Oberbayern genehmigt worn. As Wåppn zoagt in dr Mittn an Pfal mit am zwoareihign roat weißm Schachbrettmuschtr. In dr linkn Hölftn neban Pfal siggt ma zwoa schrägkreizte goldne Streitkolbn auf schworzn Hintrgrund und in dr rechtn Hölftn drei blaue Lindnblättlen an am gwundna Stingl. Dr roat weiß gmuschterte Pfal is ols Schrägbolkn a heroldischs Zoacha vo de Zisterzienser, de ols Grundherrschaft im Gmuagebiet vo Bedeitung warn. Mit dem Pfal werd olso a Verbindung zur Zisterzienserabtei Firschtnföld hergstöllt. De gekraiztn Streitkolbn stamma ausm Wåppn vom Ortsådlsgschlecht dr Tirknföldr (vo Durgenfeld), de erschtmols am End vom 12. Jorhundert nochweisbar sen. Dene eana Sach is scho im 14. Joorhundert zum oan Toal ans Kloaschtr Firschtnföld und zum andern Toal an de spadare Ådlshofmark Tirknföld iwerganga. De Lindnblättlen an am gwundna Stingl sen ausm Wåppn vo de Staudinger iwernumma, de vo 1569 bis 1598 de Hofmark Tirknföld bsessa hom. Haus der Bayerischen Geschichte As Wåppn is vom Heraldiker Heinz C. Bessling aus Gauting gestoltet worn. Sechnswirdigkeitn thumb|Blick vom Schianeberg bei Zankahausa noch Sidn *Fuggerschloss z'Tirknföld *Pfårrkurcha Mariä Himmelfahrt z'Tirknföld *Pfårrkurcha St. Johann Baptist in Zankahausa *Frihmittlolterliche Obschnittbefeschtigung sideschtlich vo Tirknföld *Benediktiner-Erzabtei St. Ottilien (liggt 4 km vo Tirknföld weg aufm Gmuagebiet vo Eresing) *Aussichtspunkt Schianeberg nerdlich vo Zankahausa mit am schiana Blickch iwern Ammrsea und di Boarischn Olpm. Büldung Tirknföld hot a Grundschual, a Mittlschual und zwoa Kindergärtn mit Kindergrippm de zur Gmua ghern. Dialekt Z'Tirknföld werd Leechroanisch gsprocha. Im oltn tirknfölder Dialekt werd "l" und "r" it vokalisiert und es geit vül schwäbische und sidboarische Einflisse. Durch de S-Bon sen vül Leit auf Tirknföld zuazoga de koa leechroanisch it sprecha. Bekonnte Leit * Hans Well (* 1953 z'Willprechtszell, Gmua Petersdarf), wohnt heit im Ortstoal Zankahausa, Mitglied der Birmösl Blosn und der Well-Buam * Toni Mang (* 1949 z'Inning), wohnt heit im Ortstoal Zankahausa, fimffocher Motorrad-Wöltmoaschtr Oanzlnochweis Im Netz * http://www.tuerkenfeld.de (Offizielle Homepage der Gemeinde Türkenfeld) * * Kategorie:Landkreis Fürstenfeldbruck Kategorie:Ort im Landkreis Fürstenfeldbruck